The old threat
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: The Avengers reunited to face an old enemy, they found another tesseract, a new character, a powerful girl, but that girl is a mystery to all, she has many powers appears, no one knows she has many powers, others shield agents are finding out who is clairvoyant
1. The mysterious girl dressed in green

The Avengers reunited to face an old enemy, they found another tesseract, a new character, a powerful girl, but that girl is a mystery to all, she has many powers appears, no one knows she has many powers, others shield agents are finding out who is clairvoyant

* * *

Shield Agents were in a party of opening a bar, they're undercover, Skye was looking at several girls, looking for a girl with big powers, the ward officer saw a pretty young woman with a dark green dress, she watched, she ran, Phil and Jemma were looking at other girls

"I saw a girl with dark green dress, and ran" Grant said seriously, he sighed in boredom

"Maybe she's a shy girl" Skye said laughing

"May be" Phil said no offense in his voice, he seriously looked at Fitz

The girl was walking slowly, she saw two strange men who were following, were not agents of shield, she was scared, she made the establishment electricity was turned off, chased them, she ran for her life, they had planned to kill her her, in that a man pulled a gun, the man shot him three times in the back of her, she fell on the floor, everyone started running and screaming scared

"Help please" That girl said with difficulty, she could hardly speak

a person looked at her and went, the girl tried to move, but it hurt the girl too, Ian Quinn walked down the street and saw the girl lying on the floor, trying to stand, and asking for help, but no one stopped to help her, _**"Help the girl,"**_ Ian approached the girl quickly, she lifted her head with pain and difficulty and looking at him

"Help me please, please help" She said very sore

"Do not worry, I'll help you, I will raise up for you," Ian said calmly, he offered to help her

_**"Take her with you, you must keep the girl alive, you should bring her alive, then we'll talk" **_Ian read a message on his phone, he kept his phone in the pocket of his suit, he had seized the girl by the waist of the girl, she almost fell asleep, he made noise to keep her awake

"I'll take you with me, I'll be safe, they will save you, do not talk, I just want you do not sleep, you mean it

She did not speak, she just nodded her head gently, Ian went up to the girl in a van, she remained awake, but something unexpected happened, she was regenerated all wounds, she was fine, but her favorite dress was stained blood and broken from behind

"Thanks for saving me, your the one who that did not you go and stopped to help me, I call me Elizabeth Landers" The girl said cheerfully, she was grateful, she is called Elizabeth Landers

"You're welcome, but you should not, is how you're okay? Perhaps Your you healed yourself?Much like Elizabeth, I'm Ian Quinn "Ian was saying seriously

"Okay, if I tell this to my grandmother, she will have a heart attack, I'm with you" Elizabeth said quietly, she would say with humor

"Yeah, it's weird, but it happened, I want to go home, I give you the address" Elizabeth said laughing like crazy, she said seriously

_**"She should not go home, bring her here, soon will know who I am"**_ Ian was a message, he sighed, he was still driving the van, Elizabeth hoped Ian's response, she looked out the window, she was bored, She sighed with boredom and tiredness

"You can not go home, it is very risky, these men can come back for you and try to kill you" Ian said calmly

"Okay, if I tell this to my grandmother, she will have a heart attack, I'm with you" Elizabeth said quietly, she would say with humor

Ian did not say anything, he just looked the way, Elizabeth closed her eyes, she unwittingly fell fast asleep, she breathed gently and delicately, it was 11 PM, everything was peaceful and quiet, there was no traffic, he arrived at the mansion, there were men and women, Ian parked the truck, he fell from the truck

"Hey girl, wake up now" Ian said seriously

Elizabeth snapped awake, she got out of the truck, a maid came running, she grabbed Elizabeth's arm, they both went out the back door, the maid took Elizabeth to the bathroom, she entered the bathroom, she was given a good shower, Elizabeth wiped entire body

She turned off the faucet of the shower, she dried her hair and her body, she saw a blue shirt, a black jacket, a black skirt, and boots, gave the maid, they both have been very good to her, she dressed and left the bathroom, The maid took her to a room

"Miss, I hope you will enjoy it, everyone is happy to see you, you saved them" The Maid thought this a very friendly voice

* * *

Underlying Shield, all were assembled, the Avengers were, they met again, Skye appears with news of the girl in the green dress, she has enormous powers, they had mistaken for a girl from New Jersey, and girl dressed in green is the salvation or destruction

"Guys just found this girl dressed in green, everything, facebook, twitter, instagram, tumblr" Skye said seriously, she put her laptod in the table

"To see that," said Phil seriously

Phil saw it all seriously, Skye was a little uneasy with that, Phil will entegró the laptop to Skye, she grabbed her carefully, Phil sighed, Skye opened her mouth, she will talk about what they discovered about a girl dressed with green dress

"She's Elizabeth Landers, she is 20 years old, she was born in Kansas, she lives in New York, she lives with her grandmother, she's adopted, I found the adoption papers for her, I found these two videos" Skye said quietly

They came to see the two videos, Skye tired sigh, Phil was very concerned and serious, he looked at all seriously, Skye opened a video and gave play, they began to wait for the video to be loaded, it is a bit slow, the video was in a pub

"See, she runs, two unknown men were following her, she left the establishment, and this is the first video" Skye said quietly, Phil looked carefully

"And the other video?" Grant asked curious

"See, she was shot in the back by one of these men, she fell down, she asked for help, but no one listened, Ian Quinn appeared and helped Elizabeth, took her with him," Skye says seriously, all were surprised

"It must be that she has powers or something," Leo said seriously

"May be," Phil answered emotionless, he looked out the window


	2. Looking for the girl

The Avengers reunited to face an old enemy, they found another tesseract, a new character, a powerful girl, but that girl is a mystery to all, she has many powers appears, no one knows she has many powers, others shield agents are finding out who is clairvoyant


End file.
